postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Ajay Bains
Ajay Bains drives the trains between Pencaster and Greendale. Biography Ajay was born in India and later moved to England with his wife Nisha and his children Meera and Nikhil. They orignally lived in Pencaster, but when Ajay and the locals of Greendale re-opened the Greendale Light railway, he and his family moved into the village. Persona Ajay is very caring towards his family. He sometimes can a bit clumsy and often rushes in without considering what might happen. Job Ajay is the Owner of the Greendale Light Railway between Greendale and Pencaster and drivers all the trains. Attire He wears red railway uniform. His hat has a gold badge with a steam engine on it. Vehicles *Greendale Rocket (Steam Train) *Pencaster Flyer (High-Speed Diesel Train) *Motorbike Appearances *Season 3 - Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite, Postman Pat and the Hungry Goat, Postman Pat and the Ice Cream Machine, Postman Pat and the Great Greandale Race, Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale, Postman Pat the Magician, Postman Pat and the Spotty Situation, Postman Pat and the Greendale Movie, Postman Pat's Pigeon Post, Postman Pat and a Job Well Done, Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit (cameo), Postman Pat and the Troublesome Train, Postman Pat at the Seaside, Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day (cameo), Postman Pat and the Great Dinosaur Hunt, Postman Pat and the Spooky Sleepover, Postman Pat and the Midsummer Market, Postman Pat and the Train Inspector, Postman Pat and the Ice Ladder, Postman Pat and the Rocket Rescue and Postman Pat's Perfect Painting *Season 4 - Postman Pat and the Surprise Present, Postman Pat and the Perfect Pizza, Postman Pat and the Spring Dance, Postman Pat and the Fancy Dress Party, Postman Pat and the Runway Train, Postman Pat and the Pet Show, Postman Pat's Wild West Rescue, Postman Pat's Pied Piper, Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day, Postman Pat the Secret Superhero, Postman Pat Goes Undercover, Postman Pat and the Bowling Buddies, Postman Pat and the Sneaky Sheep, Postman Pat and the Grand Custard Race, Postman Pat and the Lucky Escape, Postman Pat and the Potluck Picnic, Postman Pat and the Record Breaking Day and Postman Pat's Missing Things *Season 5 - Postman Pat and the Bollywood Dance, Postman Pat and the Pot of Gold, Postman Pat and the Fantastic Feast, Postman Pat and the Incredible Inventions, Postman Pat and the Go-Kart Race, Postman Pat's Pony Post, Postman Pat's Clifftop Adventure, Postman Pat and the Lost Property, Postman Pat Never Gives Up, Postman Pat and the Double Disguise, Postman Pat's Cat Calmity, Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman, Postman Pat's Noisy Day, Postman Pat and the Disappearing Bear, Postman Pat's Holiday Hobbies, Postman Pat's Spy Mission, Postman Pat's Ice'Capade and Postman Pat's Christmas Eve *Season 6 - A Tepee, Crazy Robots (does not speak), Big Balloons, Charlie's Telescope, Naughty Pumpkin, A Movie Feast, A Super Magnet, Green Rabbit, A Surprise, A Disco Machine, A Giant Cake, Ice Skates and The Flying Christmas Stocking *Season 7 - Postman Pat and Cowboy Colin, Postman Pat and Big Bob Bell, Postman Pat and the Cheeky Sheep, Postman Pat and the Train Station Window, Postman Pat and the Sculpture Trail, Postman Pat and Meera's Gecko, Postman Pat and the Seaside Special, Postman Pat and the Karaoke Night, Postman Pat and the Didgeridoo, Postman Pat and the Amazing Weather Machine, Postman Pat and the Super Skateboard Sizzle, Postman Pat and the Rubber Duck, Postman Pat and the Sticky Situation, Postman Pat and the Tricky Tracker, Postman Pat and the Greendale Ukulele Big Band, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Website and Postman Pat and the Twinkly Lights *Season 8 - Postman Pat and the Cornish Caper, Postman Pat and the Giant Pumpkin, Postman Pat and the Flying Shark, Postman Pat and the Super Jet Boots, Postman Pat's Pancake Party, Postman Pat and the Runaway Remote, Postman Pat and the Super Jet Boots, Postman Pat and the Eco Igloo, Postman Pat and the Spring Lamb, Postman Pat and the Reckless Rollers, Postman Pat's Camping Chaos, Postman Pat and the Bouncing Bulb, Postman Pat and the Runaway Bath, Postman Pat and the Sorting Machine, Postman Pat and the Stormy Birthday, Postman Pat and the Winter Games, Postman Pat and the Bucking Bronco, Postman Pat's Pop Star Rescue and Postman Pat and the Very Important Person Specials: *Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket *Postman Pat's Magical Christmas *Postman Pat Clowns Around *Postman Pat and the Pirate Treasure *Postman Pat's Great Big Party Ajay also appeared in Postman Pat the Movie. Performers *Kulvinder Ghir (Television Series) *Brian George (Movie) *T.J. Ramini (Movie; singing voice) Gallery AjaySeason7.jpg|Ajay in Season 7 Ajay-bains-postman-pat-the-movie-42.6.jpg|Ajay as a rap artist PostmanPattheMovie57.jpg AjayandNishaonChildreninNeed.jpg|Ajay and Nisha on "Children in Need" in 2009 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Grown-Ups Category:Males